Mofiatale bitties
by sweetsnakes
Summary: This is a role play with ihavearandom on tumblr. Moniker needs some help with the night shift so Lola looks for more bitties to expand her growing family. Hubertus and Ogun stow away to see who she my pick.


Walking in to the adoption center, I looked around, trying to find the person who was running the center. "Hello?" I called out, hoping to get a response "Well hello to you too, sweet cheeks~." A gravelly voice called out from on top of a nearby couch. "What's a pretty doll like you doing in a place like this?"

Smiling at the nickname. "Well smooth talker I'm just looking for a bitty or two to join my family. Know anyone who doesn't mind the hustle and bustle of a bitty hotel?" I walk over to him getting closer to his level. "My names Lola by the way."

"Lola, huh?" The Cappo bitty grinned, tilting his fedora down in a greeting "Pretty name for a pretty lady," He put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet, pretending to be in thought "A hotel, huh? Sounds pretty excitin'. Not one to toot my own horn, but I got a lot of experience dealin' with excitement."

"Aha! That's where you went!" A new voice shouted, I looked up to see the owner of the adoption center who was heading towards the Cappo bitty with a light glare "BROTHER, WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" The Don bitty on the owner's shoulder pouted "We've been looking for you for an hour!"

Hiding a chuckle behind my hand a noise came from my jacket and purse. "THE MALEVOLENT HUBERTUS WISHES TO KNOW WHY WE NEED NEW BITTIES IN OUR HOME!" A purple demon bitty (Lucirazz) flew out of my purse as well as a western edge who appeared bigger then he really was because his wings were as long as he was tall. "AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WOULD TAKE SUN DROP WITH YOU AND NOT THE FIERCE OGUN." At the mention of his name the grillby lamia poked his head out of my pocket. "Oh, can I come out now?" I heaved a long sigh, "You know I want a big family Hubertus. I said so when I adopted you and your brothers. Ogun, I promised Sun Drop I would take him with me the next time I went to adopt anyone. And yes, Sun Drop you can come out." Hubertus still didn't look happy but he just pouted and said, "Fine." Ogun seemed satisfied and the 6-foot lamia just wrapped himself around my arm as Ogun and Hubertus sat on ether shoulder.

"That's quite a family you got here," The owner chuckled, reaching her hand out to shake hands "I'm Miss Ness by the way, you looking for anyone in particular?" The Cappo chuckled loudly and tilted his hat back and winked at Lola. "She's lookin' for a fine piece of art like me who can keep up with the pace of hotel life."

The Don rolled his eyes and jumped down off Miss Ness' shoulder to noogie the Cappo "You wish you could keep up with a busy hotel life! I'm the one who keeps you on track!"

The Cappo grinned and wormed his way out of the other bitties grip "Yeah, but I got smooth people skills!" The Don made an offended noise "I'm smooth with people too!"

"Yeah, smooth as chunky peanut butter."

"I'LL SHOW YOU CHUNKY PEANUT BUTTER!"

Before the Don could tackle the Cappo for a playful wrestling match, Miss Ness snatched the two up by the back of their suits and pulled them apart and set them on the floor "Don't mind them, they're a bit cramped up in my small place so they let off some steam by wrestling with each other, hehe"

"That's fine and I actually have 4 more back at the hotel." I laughed and rubbed my neck. Before I could say more Hubertus burst, "LETS GET ONE THING STRAIGHT! I'M IN CHARGE OF THE KITCHEN!" "Gardens on the west side are mine" Ogun added though he didn't feel as threatened by the thought of new bitties. "If I could speak." I said in a huff. "I would say that IF I adopt anyone I need to know if they could help with the night shift. Moniker is great but he is still only one bitty… when he is not like a hundred bats." Hubertus deflated a bit. "Yeah my brother is great but he is the only one awake at night."

"Night job!?" The Cappo and Don exclaimed excitedly "We love staying up all night long!" The Cappo grinned "YOU love staying up all night long listening to jazz and eating!" The Don corrected "I prefer to patrol the area and make sure no intruders are nearby!"

Miss Ness shook her head and smiled at the two. "These two are night owls, more so than me." She said "Yeah well, the nights where the funs at! Cool bars, drive-in movies, late night marathons perfect for monster movies…" The Cappo said, listing all the advantages to nighttime."

"Uh, first of all, you've never been in a bar, and second of all-" The Don gestured to himself and the Cappo "We're monsters! The proper term you're looking for is 'supernatural horror' movies!"

"Don't play the movies by 10 pm and keep the music volume down, and you can have the left overs from earlier in the day. And Don if you could patrol the halls for noise complaints or late-night pranks that could get out of hand, that would be great. Does that sound acceptable?" I asked.

"HECK YEAH!" The two bitties shouted in unison "I of course, am the best patroller in the universe! Your halls will be the quietest and safest halls in the world!" He promised proudly, puffing his chest out as a smirk grew on his face.

"I got no complaints if it means I get to protect your beautiful self, sweet cheeks~." The Cappo flirted with a wink "And no movies past 10, got'cha." He threw Lola finger guns and leaned against his brother.

"I'll go grab you some papers to sign, you guys can discuss names now or just leave them as Don and Cappo and change them later." Miss Ness said, leaving the two bitties with me while she got papers.

"Names now, love thinking of names, now was there anything I should avoid for two handsome boys like yourselves?"

"NO PANSY NAMES! OR FLOWERS!" The Don huffed loudly "I've spent enough time on the internet to know that humans have an unusual desire to name strong and doom-bringing animals names that are cute and adorable." He pointed to his face "DOES THIS LOOK ADORABLE TO YOU!?"

With absolutely no hesitation, the Cappo noogie his brother "Cutest little face I ever saw!" He cackled as the Don's face went red and glared at him. "I don't really got any other rules about names other than my bro's rules. They work for both of us."

Nodding in understanding. "Well for cappo I was thinking of Amanzio and for don…"

"STEFANO! HIS NAME IS STEFANO!" Hubertus energetically pointed to the don. "That is a nice name and I was having some trouble thinking of a good name for him. How do those names sound to you? Also think of what you want to bring home."

Amanzio thought for a moment and grinned "That name's pretty cool! Great tastes for a great dame!" He winked at Lola and strutted over to her side, ecstatic at having a new name and an owner with a bunch of new bitties to call his co-workers and siblings. "I can just tell that you're going to get along with Tam Kung, Amanzio." Ogun sighed shaking his head though there was a small smile.

"Stefano is a brilliant name!" The bitty agreed, puffing his chest out proudly "Good decision!" He said proudly at Hubertus. Who stood his full 5 inches his chest puffed out in pride. "I need to grab my suits and some flashlights if you don't have those." He said, pointing at a section of the wall that was lined with items for bitties.

"Got the forms!" Miss Ness said cheerfully, handing me a clipboard and pen "Go ahead and sign then pick out anything you'll need."

"Then as new members of the family this is the only warning I will give you. SURPRISE HUG! I do this all the time so I hope you get used to it." The 6-foot-long fire-based sweater wearing lamia lunched from my arm to sweep up the two bitties almost a foot in the air in a hug. Both bitties let out a gasp in surprise and wiggled so they weren't elbowing each other's faces before returning the hug "You give pretty nice and warm hugs there, buddy!" Amanzio grinned, patting the lamia on the back. "Too soon!" Shouted Stefano, throwing his brother a pout before patting the lamia on the head. There was no stopping my laugh but after a moment said, "I do have flashlights but you can still bring yours. You will need to think of what you need to decorate your rooms with as well."

Once they were let down they scrambled over to the shop area and brought back several items each. Amanzio grabbed the essentials, pillows, blankets, saxophone, movies, brass knuckles, and some stuff to decorate his room with that varied from books to posters. Stefano grabbed his suits, books, and his favorite coffee mug along with essentials to decorate his new room with.

"We're ready!" They cried in unison.

It would appear my family has just grown by two happy bitties!


End file.
